


King of my Heart

by BillieJoeArmstrong



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Music, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day, yet another ficlet from Alex's pov but oh well... its what i'm good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoeArmstrong/pseuds/BillieJoeArmstrong
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: malex Valentine’s Day date!





	King of my Heart

"Anyway I'm shutting down the Wild Pony tonight to have some friends around for a single's party." Maria explained. She and Alex were sitting on the floor in her bedroom, mid-afternoon, gossiping like a couple of teenagers. "You should totally come. Spending Valentine's Day alone totally sucks."

"Thanks but I have plans." Alex shrugged, trying to sound casual. Internally he was freaking out. For the first time in his life he was going to be spending Valentine's Day with a man he wasn't just a little into, but head-over-heels in love with. It was exciting, terrifying, and not something he wanted to overthink before it even happened.

"Ooh really?" Maria enthused, "who's the lucky guy? Dish."

"Not like that," Alex lied. "I just decided I'd finally get around to watching the _Reputation Stadium Tour_ on Netflix."

"Alex we've known each other for years." Maria rolled her eyes, "I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not!" Alex defended.

"Not about the Taylor Swift thing." Maria smirked, "but you're not going to be watching it alone, are you?"

Alex couldn't help himself from smiling. He looked down at his hands in his lap, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"I get it." Maria spoke, grinning, "you're keeping it private. That's fine." She stretched her arms out to Alex and gave him a hug. "Just make sure to use protection when you're netflix-and-chilling."

Alex's face turned a brighter shade of pink.

\---

When Alex got back to his cabin after leaving Maria's place, he walked in to find Michael working in the kitchen. His senses were hit by the smell of cooking bolognese, but the cake in the oven explained why Michael was covered in patches of flour.

"Oh, you're home early," Michael sounded surprised when he turned around to see Alex watching him.

Alex smiled and shrugged. "Looks good," he said, walking over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I found the recipe online." Michael explained.

"I wasn't talking about the food." Alex whispered and pulled his boyfriend in to a passionate kiss.

The two men pulled apart when the oven timer started beeping loudly.

Michael turned around hastily to test the cake with a skewer. "I'm almost done in here," he said, turning back to Alex and giving him a quick, apologetic peck on the lips.

Alex just shook his head in amusement, loving how invested his boyfriend was in trying to organise a good Valentine's dinner. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You could set the table," Michael offered. "But nothing more than that. I'm treating you, okay? Just relax."

"I'm always relaxed when you're around."

\---

They ate dinner at the kitchen counter, then migrated to the couch for dessert. Alex queued up ' _Reputation_ ' on Netflix while Michael walked over to the couch with two slices of chocolate cake.

As the film played, Michael and Alex sat cuddled up together, alternating between eating cake and singing along.

"I can't believe you went to see her live during the _1989_ era without me." Alex complained lightheartedly as Taylor Swift performed a medley of _Style_ , _Love Story_ and _You Belong With Me_  on screen.

"To be fair, you were deployed in Iraq at the time." Michael defended himself, "plus, it was mostly Isobel's idea."

"No excuses," Alex joked. "Next tour she does, we're going. Regardless of circumstance."

"Amen to that." Michael spoke through a mouthful of cake.

\---

By the time _King Of My Heart_ began playing, both men had finished their cake. As the chorus started, Michael stood up, turned, and offered a hand out to Alex.

"Dance with me." Michael said.

"Seriously?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah. Come on."

Alex sighed and took Michael's hand, standing up. "You're so cheesy." He mumbled as they moved into a clear patch of floor.

" _You're all I want, I'll never let you go,_ " Alex sang along softly into Michael's shoulder where he rested his head while they swayed gently. " _King of my heart, body, and soul._ "

As the bridge played, Alex could only think how lucky he was. Here he was, dancing around his living room with a man he was so, so in love with. A man who went out of his way to make sure Valentine's Day felt perfect.  
A man who had been with Alex through the worst moments of his life, and stayed through the bad to pick up the pieces. A man who never gave up on Alex, even after ten years apart.

 _Is this the end of all the endings?_  
_My broken bones are mending_  
_With all these nights we're spending_

He had known it for a while, but in that moment it felt more sure than ever. Michael was it for Alex. His person. The one he'd never let go. His forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to aliencowboys.tumblr.com


End file.
